


Jemma Simmons, 143

by skimmonsfiction



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsfiction/pseuds/skimmonsfiction
Summary: Jemma Simmons hated Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! It’s kinda late because apparently that’s how I roll, but here’s a little V-Day fun! (Based off of a true story)

Jemma Simmons hated Valentine's day. Part of her disdain for the "holiday" was caused by the great increase in PDA (which wasn't much of a problem until a couple was blocking her locker, too wrapped up in each other to notice her attempts to get to her books), but mostly, Jemma Simmons hated Valentine's day because she didn't understand it.

The whole holiday was created as a marketing plot for businesses that would take large sums of money from the desperate public, all search for what Jemma deemed artificial love. In high school, most of the couples she saw never had a thing in common; not in an opposites-attract kind of way, but in a plain bad match kind of way. It was all about status and title in her high school and there was no escaping it. 

Her school only made it worse. Some kid in ASB five years ago came up with the idea and the school had been running with it ever since. During first period, the student council would bring massive stacks of pink and red paper hearts into the hallways and paste them on every available surface. Every heart had a student's name and a number, and every student had a heart.

"Remember, find the person with the same number as you and bring your Valentine to the library for a special prize!" The office employee's overly enthusiastic voice would remind her during announcements at the beginning of second period. 

This was the worst part of Valentine's day. During the passing periods, the hallways were even more crowded than usual, and the traffic was moving even slower, as people were meandering around looking for the scrap of paper with their name scribbled on it. It made it even harder for Jemma, who was relatively small in stature and just as small in presence, to navigate the school and just get to her classes. 

Sometimes, though, her eyes betrayed her and scanned the walls for her name. She blamed it on the fact that her brain was wired to pick out tiny details, so it was a good use of brainpower, because why on earth would she want to find her heart? It was just a slip of paper; the only way it would be useful would be to claim whatever prize the library had to offer if she found the other student with the same number as her. That was already unlikely, but throw in the fact that nobody knew her name or thought to ask made her chances nearly impossible. 

Yet she watched for her name anyway.

Just before she reached her chemistry class, a heart on the wall jumped out at her. She told herself it was the shape of her name, the last name only slightly longer than the first, that caught her attention, but she definitely hadn't been reading them. 

She snatched the pink shape from the wall on her way into class, quickly tucking it into her pocket in case anyone was looking. She couldn't have people knowing she was participating in such a ridiculous game. 

Then the day went on as usual, and Jemma almost forgot about the folded heart tucked away in the pocket of her jeans, at least until she got to computer programming with Fitz and just so happened to overhear a conversation from two tables away.

"I swear I've asked /everyone/ I know, and I know a lot of people." Daisy held her little paper heart up between two fingers to show Trip for emphasis. Star of the school's softball team, Daisy often caught everyone's attention, so Jemma didn't find it particularly hard to believe that she was listening in. Daisy did talk at a fair volume anyway. 

"I seriously doubt you've asked all seven hundred students in the school if you've got the same number. You probably haven't even gotten to everyone in this room." Trip chuckled and waved her off. 

"Ok, /fine/." Daisy raised a brow, apparently having accepted a challenge. She checked the clock and there were still two minutes before the bell rang, so she sauntered up to the front of the room, ignoring Mr. Coulson's slightly irritated look.

"Hey guys, I want to win this thing at least once while I'm here, so if you've found your heart and it's number 527, feel free to speak up." Daisy announced loudly. Most of the class shrugged and looked around, and Jemma did an initial scan of the room to see if anyone stepped forward, but nobody did, as expected, so Jemma got back to logging into her computer. 

"Why don't you check yours? I know you found it, I put it near your chem class." Fitz nudged her shoulder and Jemma rolled her eyes at him. He was in ASB himself and always knew how to moderately entice Jemma into participating in things. 

"If you insist. I still think the whole game is pointless." Jemma dug around in her pocket with two fingers before managing to snag the now crumpled piece of paper and spread it flat against her thigh. Jemma Simmons, 527, it read. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed and she couldn't help but look to the front of the room, and within an instant of making eye contact with Daisy, Jemma knew she knew it was her.

"You did this." Jemma turned and hissed at Fitz under her breath. He had probably set the whole thing up, but Jemma didn't have time to scold him further, because Daisy was approaching fast. 

"Fitzsimmons." Daisy grinned and leaned against the two person table. Jemma instantly straightened her posture and tried to cover her heart with her hand, but it was clearly too late for that. 

"You two each other's Valentine?" Daisy asked smugly. 

"What? No." Jemma and Fitz both replied in unison. They glanced at each other for a moment before focussing their attention back on their visitor. 

"Good, because I think I'm yours."


End file.
